Knights vs Wildcats
by Tay.Babyy
Summary: Gabriella is West High's Golden Girl...Troy is East High's Golden Boy..What happens when East High burns down and they transfer to West High? Troyella, Jakella, Chaylor
1. The Knights Surprise

**Summary: Troy Bolton is the Golden Boy of East High. Gabriella Montez is the Golden Girl of West High. What happens when East High burns down to flames? What will happen with both schools? Did I mention West and East hate each other.**

Its a Monday Mourning. Gabriella has gotten dressed and ate breakfast. She hops into car and drives to her school. West High.

**At West High**

"Hey Gabs. Whats up?" Lisa, one of her best friends, said.

"Nothing much." Gabriella replied.

"You would not guess what I just heard." Eric, the basketball captain, said.

"What did you hear?" Gabriella said.

"East High burnt down." Eric said.

"And thats bad how?" Said Lisa trying to see the point.

"They school board is combining them with us." Eric replied.

Lisa said "You mean like together?"

"Yes Lis." Gabriella said in a no-duh tone.

They stood there. Then 15 buses came and dropped of the East High students. Troy got off the bus followed by Chad, Jason, Zeke,Kelsi,Sharpay and Taylor. All of them wearing their East High colors. Gabriella, followed by Eric and Lisa, walked up to them.

"Well look what the cats dragged in." Gabriella said with a firm, mean tone.

Sharpay started "Look, you slutty hoe, we don't wanna start any trouble so--"Gabriella interrupts.

"First of all, you shouldn't be talking you plastic barbie doll. Second, you already started trouble by showing your faces here."

"Sharpay lets just go to the office to get our schedules." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella went to Sharpay "Sharpay is it? Well Sharpay lets get one thing straight, this is West High and I run this school. So you better get your facts straight before you come and mess with me or any of us West High kids." Gabriella walks off swaying her hips followed by Eric and Lisa.

...Troy's Pov...

I watched Sharpay get told off by that West High chick. When she walked away she swayed her hips from right to left. She has an awesome body. When she was gone we decided to go to the office to get our schedules. When we got them we went to homeroom which was some guy named Mr. Simpson. We walked to his room and opened the door.

" You must be the East High kids..Take a seat anywhere." I heard a man say. Must be Mr. Simpson. I saw the brunette again. She was talking to this guy. _'Must be her boyfriend.'_ I thought. The class went by fast. All my classes went by fast. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I went in line,got my lunch and looked for a seat. The Cafeteria was packed. I couldn't find my friends. But I saw the brunette so I went up to her.

"Umm can I sit with you?" I asked politely.

"Uh no, East High sits over there" Said the brunette. She pointed to Some East High students I've seen before. So I went over there. I saw the gang.

"Where have you been?" asked Chad.

"Looking for you guys" I replied.

We talked about how much we hate this school and why we can't go to another school. Lunch went really fast. Actually school went by fast. Before I knew it I was standing outside of West High.

"Need a ride?" Chad asked.

"Nope, I am going to walk." I said that and walked away.

"Awe shiznit!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and say the brunette again. She probably fell because her knee and her arm was bleeding. I went to her and asked.

"Are you ok?"

She got up "I'm fine."

I looked at her arm " Are you sure? Cause my mom is a doctor she can clean that up if you want her to."

"I said I was-Oww...well I guess"she said.

"Follow me" I started to walk but when I turned around we was still standing in the same place. I went back to her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I can't walk on this leg."she looked down at her leg that was bleeding.

"Well I can uh carry you to my house." I suggested.

"Me? Getting a piggy back ride from a Wildcat? As if." she laughed.

"Well then I don't know how your going to get to my house" I said.

...Gabriella's POV...

My leg and my arm was burning and it hurt so badly. I looked around to make sure no Knights were around. _'Good. They all went home.'_ I looked at the sandy headed boy.

"OK I give in but you have to answer me to questions...What's your name? And why are you helping me?" I said putting my good hand on my hip.

"My name is Troy Bolton. And I like to help people."he said. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Gabriella Montez." I said firmly.

"Well Ms. Montez, hop on my back and lets go."he said slyly.

"What about the blood thats going to get on your shirt?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." he said

So I got on to his back. He was strong. _'Too bad I have a boyfriend..O my gosh Jake.'_ I thought to myself as I saw Jake head toward us.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" My boyfriend Jake said to Troy.

"Jake, honey he didn't do anything he is just taking me to his house."I said. _'That sounds so wrong.'_

"What I mean is I fell and scraped my knee and my arm. He said his mom is a doctor. And I can't walk on my leg."

"Gabriella, you should NEVER and I mean never talk, touch, or even be nice to a Wildcat. Especially my rival Troy Bolton." Retorted Jake.

"Whats wrong with Wildcats, you stupid Knight. Knights think they are all that when they are not." I heard Troy say. _' Oh hell no. I know he didn't just dis us Knights. He is so going to regret that.'_ I thought. I saw Jake's hands ball into fist. I raised my good arm and smacked Troy's cheek. How stupid am I. He dropped be so I fell on my other arm and scraped it.

"Ugh. You retarded Wildcat. You dropped me. And lets get one thing straight Knights are WAY better than some stupid idiotic Wildcat." I said getting up and limping to Jake. Jake picked me up and we left._'Serves that Wildcat right.' _

_oOoO_ **The next day at school** _OoOo_

"O my gosh Gabs what happened to you?" Lisa asked me.

_'What do I say?'_ I thought. "A stupid Wildcat pushed me on the floor."

Jake said "Yea that Troy Bolton guy..Dropped her on the floor too."

xXx**No one's POV** xXx

All the Knights were giving the Wildcats hell. But when it came around lunch time HELL BROKE LOOSE!

"Well if it isn't the Wildcat you dropped my girlfriend yesterday. Surprised you would show your face around here today." Jake said.

"You mean that bitch who slapped me yesterday." Troy said forgetting that he actually tried to help her.

"Don't call my girlfriend a bitch." Jake said balling up his fist.

"She really isn't much of a girlfriend after what she said about you yesterday when she was at my house." Troy said with a grin on his face.

Everyone started talking smack.

"EVERBODY QUITE!" Gabriella said. (just like in high school musical when they were singing stats quo in the cafeteria.) Everyone looked up to see Gabriella mad about what she just heard. She walked down the stairs all the way to Troy and got in his face.

"You have no fucking right to call me a bitch and say I was at your house especially when your on our turf. You Wildcats think your the shit but your not." Gabriella said furiously.

"First of all you slut---" Troy started but never got to finish because he got slapped by Gabriella so hard he fell on the ground. Gabriella started punching Troy in his face. She kicked him in the worse place to be kicked for a guy. Jake pulled Gabriella back.

"Never mess with the Queen Knight you fucking prick."Gabriella said to Troy who was still on the ground. She walked away followed by all the Knights.

Zeke helped Troy off the ground.

"Damn that girl fucked up your face dude." Zeke said looking at Troy's face.

"Whatever. She and those Knights will pay for this." Troy said. He told the Wildcats his plan

**So what do you think so far? If you like then I will continue..If you don't then I won't continue?**

**Peace**


	2. Troy's plan has been backfired

**Ok since I got some reviews im going to keep going.**

**I don't own anything...except the plot.**

**..oOo..That same day at school..xXx..**

Troy's plan was going into action. Everything was set.

...With Sharpay...

"Mr. Light someone wrote on my locker." Sharpay said.

Mr.Light is walking down the halls with Sharpay "Well I have to see for myself, Ms.Evans."

He walks up to her locker and its reads _Go to hell you stupid Wildcat. Slut. Bitch. Whore. From Gabriella and Jake._

"Well I never suspected such behavior from my West High kids." He goes to his office. "Will Gabriella Montez and Jake Sanchez report to my office now." He said over the P.A.

10 minutes later Jake and Gabriella arrive at the principals office.

"Well, would you care to explain?" Mr. Light said.

"Explain what, sir?" asked Jake.

"Explain to me why you two wrote all those bad words on Ms.Evans locker." retorted Mr. Light.

"We didn't write anything on her locker, Mr. Light. Honest." Gabriella said.

"Follow me." Mr. Light says.

They walk to Sharpay's locker and Gabriella and Jake read what it says.

"We didn't right that." Gabriella and Jake said at the same time.

"Likely story. I'm suspending you for 2 days." Mr. Light said firmly.

They go back to his office and their parents come and pick them up. During those 2 days its been hell for Gabriella. But the day that really was hell for her was Wednesday. The last day of her suspension. And the day her Mom died. When she went back to school on Thursday all her friends were around her. She thought nothing could go wrong but oh boy was she wrong. The Wildcats approached her.

"Well look who's back, the snotty nosed bitch." Sharpay said.

Britney, one of Gabriella's best friends, said "Back off will you. Gabriella is having a bad week."

"Did her Mom whoop her ass or something. Why would your Mom want a daughter like you." Troy said.

Gabriella burst into tears and ran away.

"Nice going Bolton." Jake said.

"You Wildcats are really mean." Lisa said.

"For your information, Gabriella's Mom died yesterday." Britney said.

The Wildcats just stood there shocked.

"We didn't know." Chad said.

"Well now you do." Jake said.

"Gabriella was suppose to announce today that she wanted the Wildcats and Knights to become friends and stop this whole war between us. For some odd reason she wanted both school to become friends and stop fighting all the time. You guys may think Gabriella is mean and snotty but on the inside she is a caring person. There are two sides of Gabriella you guys just see the bad side but you don't see the good side." Lisa said.

"The only reason we are in this stupid war is because one kid from our school killed your best friend. Guys, I didn't kill him, Lisa didn't kill him, Britney didn't kill him, and Gabriella didn't kill him. This whole school of West High students didn't kill him either. One person did and he is jail for life." Jake said.

Jake, Lisa and Britney went to go find Gabriella. The Wildcats just stood there dumbfounded.

"Guys, we made a big mistake." Jason said.

"Ya think Jas." Kelsi said

When the bell rang the Wildcats went to their last class, which was Drama class, of the day feeling guilty. When Gabriella walked in the Wildcats stared at her and she stared back at each of them. Jake came behind her and hugged her. She turned around into his arms and hugged back and she cried silently into his chest.

"Shh, baby its going to be ok." he kissed the top of her head.

"Why do t-they ha-have t-to be s-so mean." Gabriella said in between sobs.

"I don't know babe. I really don't know." He said into her ear.

Gabriella stop crying and went to her seat. When the teacher came in she looked at Gabriella with sympathy then got on with her lesson. The teacher told them their assignment and put them into groups.

Gabriella, Jake, Troy and Sharpay, were in the same group. Gabriella really didn't want to do the play but it was for a grade. After rehearsing their lines. They performed it in front of the whole class.

Gabriella(in character) in a snotty tone, "What do you want?"

Troy(in character) in a very sincere voice, "To apologize to you after the way I treated you."

Gabriella(in character) "Its to late to apologize."

Jake(in character) "Christina you ready?"

Gabriella(in character) "Ready as I'll every be."

They walk to the back of the class.

Sharpay(in character) "You must have really gotten her mad."

Troy(in character) "Yeah I did."

They walk to the side of the class room. The class clap loudly. The bell rang and everyone went to their lockers to put their books in so they can go home.

"Can I stay with one of you guys today?" Gabriella asked.

"You can stay with me." Lisa said

"Thanks Lis." Gabriella said and then hugged her friend.

Then the Wildcats come up to her.

"Haven't you Wildcats hurt me enough for one day." Gabriella said.

"Gabriella we didn't know your Mom died yesterday. If you had told us we wo--" Troy says but gets interrupted by Gabriella.

"And why would I tell you my Mom died after you guys got me suspended. We aren't friends and we will never be." Gabriella said and then walked away.

"Why don't you guys just leave her and the Knights alone." Jake said and walked away followed by Lisa and Britney.

The Wildcats stood there thinking of a plan. Thats when it hit all of them. They should get the schools together. But how?

**Hope you like this chapter. I kinda had writers block so I just put some things together a we have a story. The whole school war thing is kinda like Degrassi and Lakehurst. Lakehurst killed J.T. Degrassi told them to go home. Lakehurst got burnt down and now the schools are together. Lol.**


	3. Forgiven and Breakups

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I don't own anything...except the plot**

Gabriella has been staying at Lisa's a lot. Lisa's parents offered Gabriella to stay with them and she agreed. ALL the Wildcats are trying to be nice to ALL the Knights but the Knights aren't having it.

"Hi I'm Jason." Jason said kindly to a Knight.

"I don't care." said the Knight student and walked off.

"No luck." Zeke said.

"No luck what so ever." Jason replied.

They saw Gabriella coming.

"Hi Gabriella." Jason and Zeke said together.

..Gabriella's POV..

I'm walking down the hallway and I hear to people say hi to me. I look at them and I see sorrow in their eyes. I feel sorry for them. The whole Knight student body isn't talking to any Wildcats. So I gave in.

"Hi." I said waving to them. I saw smiles on their faces. And I also say confusion in some other students faces. Has to be a Knights. So I walked up to those two Wildcats so I can ask them their names.

"Whats your name?" I asked.

"I'm Jason and this is Zeke."Said the boy that was shorter then the tall boy in front of me.

"Cool." I said.

...No one's POV...

Gabriella talked to Jason and Zeke. Then Troy came around the corner and say them talking. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys. Hi Gabriella."Troy said.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said while smiling. "Well it was nice talking to you guys but I gotta go catch up with Jake. Bye." She waved goodbye and left.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to class so they won't get detention. Jake, Gabriella,Lisa,Britney,Troy,Sharpay,Taylor,Chad,Zeke, and Jason were in the same class together and they were all late. The teacher gave them detention and then went on with her lesson. The next few classes went by so fast, it was time for lunch. Gabriella, Jake, Lisa and Britney got their lunch. Gabriella went over to the table were Jason and Zeke were sitting, which was with the gang.

"Gabriella were are you going our table is over here." Lisa said.

"I'm going over there." Gabriella said while pointing to Jason and Zeke. When she got to the table they all looked at her.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Gabriella asked.

"You really want to sit with us?" Taylor asked.

"Yea. So can I?" Gabriella replied.

"Sure." Sharpay said while scooting over.

Gabriella sat next to Sharpay. They all stared at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Gabriella asked.

Then Jake, Lisa and Britney came over.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Jake asked.

"I'm eating lunch." Gabriella said, earning a few chuckles from the Wildcat gang.

"I know that but why are you eating lunch with these Wildcats." Jake said.

"I've decided to forgive and forget. I think we all should forgive and forget." Gabriella said. She stood up and stood on top of a table. "Hey everyone listen up I have something to say." The cafeteria went silent. "Okay, I just want to say that we should forgive the Wildcats." people started to whisper. "This whole feud thing is getting stupid. Its not getting anywhere. There is no point in this feud anyway." She got off the table. Some Knights went and sat next to Wildcats.

3 months later

After the whole thing everyone got along. They combined both Knights and Wildcats together to make Wild Knights **(a/n:I just made it up..)**. The Basketball team was doing good. Troy and Gabriella got really close and Jake got jealous.

"Hey Troy-Boy." Gabriella said.

"Hey G-Ella." Troy said.

"You seen Jake around lately?" Gabriella asked.

**...Troy POV...**

_'How would I know where he is?' _I thought to myself. "Nope." I said to her. _'Wow she's pretty.'_ I thought again to myself.

"O well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." She said.

"Yea sure."I said. She kissed my cheek and left. God I loved that she did that. I wish it was more.

**With Jake**

**...Jake POV...**

I was at my locker getting my books out when Gabriella came over.

"Hey I've been looking everywhere for you." I heard her say.

"Well maybe if you stop hanging with Troy so much you would see me more." I said to her coldly.

"What?" She said.

"I don't like that you hang with Bolton more than me. I'm your boyfriend not him. Gabriella I love you but if your going to cheat on me then its over." I said to her making my point.

"Jake, Me and Troy are just friends nothing more. I love you so much and I would never leave you." She said. I felt stupid I knew she loved me.

"I'm sorry babe. You forgive me?" I said putting my hands on her waist.

"Of course I do. Your my Pookie." I heard her say.

"I love being your Pookie." I said.

"And I love being your Gummy Bear." She said.

"Good, cause your stuck with me for a long time." I said and kissed her passionately.

**End of Jakes POV**

Three days later Gabriella and Troy got even closer. Jake got really pissed off. So he wanted to talk to Troy. Jake walked up to Troy.

"Hey Bolton. Lets talk." Jake said while slamming Troy into some lockers.

"Dude whats your problem?" Troy said.

"Stay away from my girl." Jake said firmly.

"Or what?" Troy said while pushing Jake off of him.

"Or you'll get this." Jake said and punched Troy in the face. They started fighting some kids crowded around them to watch. Some kids went and got Gabriella. When Gabriella heard that her boyfriend and her best guy friend got into a fight she was pissed. She went over to where it was happening and pushed her way through the crowd. The two boys were wrestling on the ground. Gabriella grabbed both of their ears and twisted them then she pulled them up still twisting their ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Troy and Jake said at the same time.

"You two have some explaining to do." Gabriella said and pulled them by their ears. She took them to the rooftop of the school. She pushed both of them on to the bench and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well?" Gabriella said with anger in her voice.

The two boys were to scared to answer. They thought she might rip their heads off.

"I'm waiting." Gabriella said while tapping her foot.

"Jake over here started it." Troy said. "He slammed me into the lockers and said I should stay away from you." Troy finished.

"Is this true Jake?" Gabriella asked.

"Well..uh...Yea." Jake said studdering.

"Troy you can go now." Gabriella said. Troy got up and left. Gabriella looked at Jake and Jake looked at Gabriella.

"Why? Just tell me why would you do that." Gabriella asked.

"I didn't want to lose you." Jake said.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO LOSE ME. I TOLD YOU THAT." yelled Gabriella.

"YES I AM. YOUR JUST SAYING THAT. JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE TROY AND STOP BREAKING MY HEART GABRIELLA." Jake yelled back.

"I DON'T LIKE TROY. I LOVE YOU JAKE NOT HIM." Gabriella yelled.

"I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Jake said calmly.

"I don't know Jake. You went to far this time." Gabriella said as she calmed down. " I just need some time to think this over." With that she left Jake up there by himself.

Weeks later...

**Gabriella's POV**

For some odd reason I have these strong feelings for Troy. But I love Jake. Right? I walked down the hallway to Jake's locker when I saw something I didn't want to see. Jake kissing Amy. The head cheerleader. How could he?..I ran away with tears in my eyes. I ran to the girls bathroom. I ran into a stall. I heard 2 people come in. Must be cheerleaders cause I heard their pom-poms. I stayed quiet.

"Can you believe Jake and Amy have been going out for 2 monthes?" I heard one say. _'2 monthes? That means his been cheating on me.'_ I thought.

"But I feel bad for Gabriella." another one said.

"Yea. Oh well, she'll get over it. Come on." They left. I thought of a plan._ 'Got it.'_ I thought to myself. I walked out of the stall and wiped away the tears and went to lunch. I sat at the usual table with Troy, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Lisa, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi and Britney. Then I saw Jake coming. _'This should be good.'_

"Hey Gabi." Jake said to me.

"May I help you?" I asked trying to hide my anger.

"I gave you the time you need so..are we getting back together?" Jake said.

"No." I said.

"Why?" Jake asked me.

"Lets see. Today when I was going to your locker I saw you. Making out with Amy. The I find out you have been going out with her for 2 MONTHS." Everyone was shocked. I looked at Jake. "How could you?. We have been together for 2 years. What did I do wrong? Just tell me Jake" I said with tears in eyes.

"We never went farther than kissing Gabriella. I needed more." I heard Jake said.

"And this is why I didn't want to Jake." I said.

"Whatever." Jake said. He started to walk away.

"Oh and Jake?" I said while sneaking my milk behind my back.

"What?" Jake said and turned around.

I walked up to him and poured milk onto his head. He looked mad. I saw his fist rise up. He took a swung at me. Then...

**Woah what will happen? Review plz...And the part where Gabriella pours milk onto Jake had happen in real life..This girl found out that her boyfriend was cheating so she mixed her milk with Ketchup and Mustard and stuff and poured it on his head. He was pissed and his friends had to hold him back from punching her.**

**p.s REVIEW**


	4. No way

**Thats for the reviews..**

**I don't own anything**

**Recap:**

_I walked up to him and poured milk onto his head. He looked mad. I saw his fist rise up. He took a swung at me. Then..._

**End of Recap**

..Still Gabriella's POV..

I ducked in time. I went behind him and pushed him. He stumbled and charged after me. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over. Thanks to karate class. I got on top of him and started punching him hard in the face. I got up and kicked him were the sun don't shine. I heard him groan in pain. I bent down to him and said.

"Don't ever mess with me you prick." Then I walked away mad.

..End of Gabriella's POV..

The cafeteria was full of ooh's and oh shit. Troy got up and followed Gabriella. He saw her crying.

"Hey G-Ella you O.K.?" Troy asked.

Gabriella wiped away her tears and said "Yea, I'm fine." She than burst into tears.

"Shh, its O.K." Troy said and hugged her and whispered calm and soothing words in her ear. She eventually calmed down.

"Your a great friend Troy." Gabriella said.

"Hey don't mention it. I'm always here for you." Troy said.

They looked deep into each others eyes. They leaned in and then their lips connected. The kiss was full of Love and Want. Then Gabriella pulled away.

"No, no, no. I can't fall for you." Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"I just can't O.K." Gabriella said and then she ran away.

"GABRIELLA!?" Troy shouted after her.

That night Troy called Gabriella like 40 times. He eventually gave up.

**...With Gabriella at her house (well Lisa's house)...**

She turned on her iHome and Hold On by the Jonas Brothers came booming from it

_We don't have time left to regret (hold on)_

_It will take more than common sense (hold on)_

_So stop your wondering take a stand (hold on)_

_There's more to life than just to live (hold on)_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_One single smile a helping hand_

_It's not that hard to be a friend_

_So don't give up stand 'til the end_

_There's more to life than just to live_

Then her phone buzzed from her dresser. She looked at the I.D and it said Sharpay. She didn't answer it.

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When it falls apart_

_And your feeling lost_

_All your hope is gone_

_don't forget to hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on_

_'cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

When the song finished she turned it off and thought about the verse:_When you love someone,And they break your heart,don't give up on love,Have faith, restart,Just hold on, hold on._ She thought about Jake then Troy. She did love Jake but she also likes Troy. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Gabriella said.

"Get up. We are going out tonight." Sharpay said.

Gabriella got up from her bed and said "I don't feel like going out."

"Well to bad your coming with us." Taylor said.

"Even if we have to drag you down there ourselves." Lisa said.

"Ugh. Fine." Gabriella said.

She went to her closet and pulled out a orange Hollister shirt and a jeans mini skirt and a pair of Marc Echo shoes. **(a/n:like the ones Vanessa was wearing in the commercial...)**.

They went to a teen club. They went a sat in a booth. Then Chad, Zeke, Jason, Troy and Eric **(a/n:Remember him from Chapter 1..)** went over to the girls.

"Hey Ladies." The guys said.

"Hi." Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Britney, and Lisa said. Gabriella stayed silent. Troy was starring at her.

"Shar, you wanna dance?" Zeke asked.

"Sure." Sharpay replied.

"Tay, do you wanna dance?" Chad asked.

"Sure." Taylor said.

Jason asked Kelsi if she wanted to dance and she said yes. Lisa and Britney went to get something to drink. Eric went to flirt with some girls and now Troy and Gabriella are the only ones left at the booth.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her and nodded slightly.

"It's just that when you kissed me I was shocked. I thought that the only reason you kissed me was because I was vulnerable." Gabriella admitted.

"Gabriella, even if you weren't vulnerable I would still kiss you. I'm in love you Gabriella." Troy said.

"How do you know your in love with me, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"When I look into your eyes I get lost in them. When you smile it makes me smile. When you look at me my heart skips a beat. When you crying I wanna beat the shit out of the person who made you cry. I just know that I'm in love with you." Troy said.

"Troy I -" She was interrupted by Troy's lips crashing onto hers. He kissed her softly. He licked the bottom of her lip asking for entrance and she granted it. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Then they both pulled away.

"Wow." Gabriella said. "That was the best kiss I ever had." Gabriella admitted.

"So G-Ella, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"No way." Gabriella said.

**Wow didn't see that coming did you? Hope you like it**

**review**

**luv ya lots **


	5. Tryouts

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Recap:**

"_No way." Gabriella said._

**End of Recap**

"Oh. I get it." Troy says sadly.

"No not you I was saying 'no way' because I saw Jake." Gabriella said.

"Oh. So what is your answer?" Troy asks.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." Gabriella says with a smile on her face. She leans in and kisses Troy.

**...3 day's later (Tuesday)...**

**Jake's POV**

I still can't believe Gabriella broke up with me. Oh she will pay..even if its the last thing I do.

**Troy's POV**

I'm walking down the hallway when I see my girlfriend. God she is so beautiful. I walk up to her.

"Miss me?" I said.

"Only a whole lot." She said. Then she kissed me.

"So what are you doing later?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Why?" she asked me.

"Wanna hang out later? Watch movies or whatever?" I asked her.

"Sure. I'd love to watch movies and whatever with you."she said with a smile.

"Awesome." I say. I grab her hand and we go to homeroom.

"Alright settle down." the teacher says. "Try-outs for the basketball team during lunch in the gym. Try-outs for the cheerleader team are also during lunch in the gym." she said. Thats when I got a note from Chad.

_You trying out for the b-ball team?_

_-Chad_

I wrote back.

_Duh. Are you?_

_-Troy_

I threw it back at him. A few minutes later I got it back.

_Yes I am. See you at try-outs._

_-Chad_

I crumbled it up and made a perfect shot in the the small garbage can.

"Mr. Bolton save your jump shot or free throws for your try-outs." the teacher said.

"Sorry." I said.

Then the bell rang. My classes went by real fast before I knew it I was in the gym waiting my turn to do my thing. The gym was split in to because it was also cheerleader try-outs. It was not all bad because Gabriella was there. It was her turn to do her routine so I watched. When the started doing her dance everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her doing her routine. When she was done a few guys yell out some stuff like 'Damn' or 'I would love to dance with that fine ass body' or 'I would tap that any day'. That got me real angry but I kept my cool. The coach called me up so I did my thing perfectly. A few more guys went after that tryouts was over. I walked over to Gabriella.

"Wanna catch the last few minutes of lunch?" I asked her.

"Sure babe." she said.

We walked to lunch. When we went in something shocked both me and Gabriella.

"O MY GOD." Gabriella and I said at the same time.

--

**sorry its so short.**

**Next one will me longer.**

**ily**


	6. AN

**Hey guys. Sorry that I have been talking so long with this story. Its just that I have MAJOR writes block. So if you have any idea's please please tell me. Thanks.**


End file.
